Enchanted Mind of the Blackbird
by Death's Requiem
Summary: REWRITE! She's mad at him, he's mad at her. Will a trip into a magic mirror fix things between Raven and Beast Boy, or will it make things worse?


**A/N: Okay, so this writers block hasn't gone away yet so I'm gonna do what I usually do when I get stuck at some partin a video game: do the whole thing over.**

**Okay, so forthose of you that've read the first version of this story, the plot's... almost the same, he still takes a trip inside Rae's head, but the relationship is different between him and Raven when he does it. I'm planning on more Rae/BB fluff, and maybeless Rae/Rob fluff. Oh and more Star/Rob fluff. Also, I'm now finding the storyline to be a little... choppy to say in the least. So I'm gonna fix that up. All in all, I feel good about this rewrite. The first version did pretty well for being totally crappy. **

**Anyway, I've talked enough. Raview and let me now what you think, give me suggestions, I'm so totally open for them. **

**And now, I'll leave you to read my rewritten version of Enchanted Mind of the Blackbird. **

**Enjoy. :)

* * *

**

Enchanted Mind of the Blackbird

**Chapter One:**

**"I'm Sorry" Just Isn't Enough**

"Ra-_ven_, I said I was sorry!" Beast Boy whined for the umpteenth time that day, as the Teen Titans walked into the dark living room after a hard day of work. His friends groaned; they had spent well over eight hours trapped inside the T.Car going all over Jump City AND Steel City AND Gotham City and for the majority of the ride all Beast Boy did apologize to Raven. Needless to say it did nothing but irritate his friends, and just further anger Raven.

"Dude, Beast Boy, just be quiet man." Cyborg said tiredly as he flipped the light switch. Beast Boy frowned and followed Raven to the couch and leaned over the back.

"Come on, Raven, you can't stay mad at me for ever," Beast Boy said matter-of-factly to her, completely ignoring his friend's request to shut up. Cyborg and Robin gave another loud groan. Starfire decided to wander off to the kitchen in search of the tiny wheels made of the nuts of dough, one of her favorite Earth snack foods.

"How long do you think it'll take until she starts talking to him again?" Cyborg quietly asked Robin. Robin shrugged and joined Starfire at the kitchen table. She slid him the box of donuts and he helped himself to one and then handed the box to Cyborg.

"Hours, days, weeks... years... who knows," Robin replied, and then crammed the whole donut into his mouth and began chomping away. Starfire looked away in disgust mentally reminding herself that boys will be boys.

Beast Boy was completely oblivious to their conversation, he was far too busy trying to get Raven to forgive him.

"Would it help if I said I'm an asshole?" He asked. But Raven said nothing and continued reading her book. Beast Boy grunted and walked around the couch to stand in front of her. He ripped the book out of her hand, flung across the room and put his hands on his hips. "Look, exactly how many times to I have to apologize before you forgive - no, talk - no, **_acknowledge_** me?"

In the kitchen, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg went still. They knew something very bad was about to happen.

Slowly, so very slowly, Raven stood up from her seat. Over the summer Beast Boy had grown six inches and Raven no longer towered over him, in fact _Beast Boy _now towered over _her_. But despite the size difference, Raven was more threatening than the green shape-shifter and it didn't take long for Beast Boy to realize this.

"Raven- I am so sorry..." He said, backing up.

"Azarath-"

"Raven, come on, can't we just sit down and talk?"

"-Metrion-"

"Raven, _please_ -"

"-**_Zinthos_**!"

Raven's black aura surrounded Beast Boy's body and with her hands she threw him out the window. Starfire shrieked as she heard glass break, but Raven, unaffected by her actions, summoned her book back into her hands and left the living room. As soon as she was gone the Titans heard a faint splash. Starfire wasted no time in flying out the now broken window to search for her friend.

"I do not see him!" She called to her friends.

Minutes later, the living room doors opened and in walked a wet, pissed off looking Beast Boy.

"Friend! Are you unharmed?" Starfire asked, flying back into the tower.

Beast Boy looked at her, but just continued on to his room. Behind him, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire exchanged worried looks. It was normal for Raven and Beast Boy to argue, and it was normal for Raven to toss him out the window, usually she broke the glass before he went through it and he usually turned into a bird in midair, but this time it was different. This time he was soaking wet and his back was bleeding. It was clear that he wanted to be left alone.

-֬-֬-֬-

"I said I was sorry!" Beast Boy said to himself, actually ripping off his shirt. He threw it carelessly in a corner of his room and retreated into his adjoining bathroom. "I don't know what more she wants from me!" He made a feeble attempt to clean his still bleeding back, but since he couldn't _see_ his back, this was somewhat difficult. Further annoyed, he looked the bathroom door, shed his remaining clothes and hoped into the shower.

He partially thought that the shower would help ease his growing anger, but he was wrong. All he could think about was how he had pissed off Raven that morning...

_He was walking down the hallway, can of root beer in hand when he passed Raven's room. To his surprise, the door was open. Taking an extreme risk, he poked his head inside. _

_"Raven?" He asked, cautiously. He didn't receive an answer and curiosity getting the better of him, he walked in. _

_He immediately knew why Raven wanted to keep people out of her room. It was all dark and gothic. On the nightstand next to her weird bed was a glowing mirror. Having taken a trip inside that enchanted mirror once before, Beast Boy knew well enough to keep away from it. So instead, he ventured over to her closet. _

_Her closet was just like Robin's: there were multiple black leotards, belts, boots and cloaks. Grinning to himself, he pulled on of the cloaks off the hand and put in on. He bounced around her room for a couple of minutes and then left. He made his way into the living room and scanned it quickly for the cloaks owner. When he determined that she wasn't there, he bounded further into the room and shouted in his best spooky voice, "I am Raven! FEAR ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" _

_His friends looked at him silently, and then their eyes went wide._

_"Azarath, Met-" He began to chant, still doing his spooky voice, but Robin coughed loudly._

_"Uh, Beast Boy," He said, and pointed behind him. Beast Boy turned slowly, and then his eyes went wide too._

_Standing behind him was a not so happy looking Raven. _

"I am such an _idiot_!" Beast Boy practically shouted. Anger finally overcoming him, he subconsciously decided to take his anger of on the tiled bathroom wall and ended up making a nice fist-sized hole. Cursing loudly, he turned the water off, grabbed a towel and dried off. He fastened the towel around his waste and left the bathroom to get dressed into his pjs.

He stepped into his room and paused. It was a complete mess. Clothes, movies and video games littered the floor, there was a growing pile of pizza boxes in one of the corners and his closet looked like multiple tornadoes hit it. Ignoring all of it, he pulled on a pair of black pajama bottoms and flung himself on his bottom bunk of his bunk bed. Yawning wildly, Beast Boy looked at his alarm clock. The glowing red numbers said: 1:32 AM. They had spent majority of the day traveling all over three different cities fighting bad guys. One bad guy led them on a wild goose chase that brought them all the way into Gotham City. And it was only now that he was lying down on his bed that his body began to ache. Exhaustion was catching up with him. After a large yawn, sleep finally over came him. Tomorrow was another day; tomorrow he had almost all the time in the world to come up with a plan to make the quiet gothic girl forgive his stupidity.

* * *

**A/N: Again, when you review, I demand suggestions! Or Santa will declare you bad and there will be no Christmas presents under your tree! (If you don't celebrate xmas, you get off lucky, but I still recommend that you review.) ... I'm so totally kidding. Please, don't hurt/sue me! But yes, review:)**


End file.
